


when shit hits the fan, i’ll still be there for you

by thiccnyoung



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jinson, mentions of the other members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccnyoung/pseuds/thiccnyoung
Summary: Of late night talks and promises made





	when shit hits the fan, i’ll still be there for you

“You know, when shit hits the fan and everything goes into shambles, I’ll still be there for you,” Jinyoung says, glancing over at the older who had his left arm outstretched, forefinger tracing over the various constellations in the sky.

Jackson’s smiles lightly at that, allowing his arm to come to a rest on the arm of the chair he’s sitting on. He takes the bottle of wine on the small table in between them and pours some more of the red wine into his empty glass. “You promise, right? That you’ll be there for me, even if I end up embarrassing the both of us?”

Jinyoung didn’t need time to think as he smoothly answers, “Of course. That’s why I’m marrying you, after all,” he says, a soft smile decorating his lips. “It’s a promise I’ll keep.”

“You swear?” Jackson says, raising a brow.

“I swear on—”

“Okay, let’s _not _swear on anyone’s life, or swear at all,” Jackson quickly cuts in, which draws a soft chortle from the younger’s lips. He lifts his glass of wine to his lips and takes a sip, allowing his mind to drift for a bit.

Silence falls over them once again, for a short while, before Jackson decides to break it, voicing out his insecurities and his doubts for the two worlds to hear — One world being the world they live in, and the other being the person sitting next to him, separated by the small, low table between them.

“But what if you get tired of me? Surely you wouldn’t be able to stand my antics for the next few decades of our lives,” Jackson says, softly.

“_Jackson_,” Jinyoung says, quietly, “_No_. Sure, you’re reckless and you’re a handful at times, and you annoy me to the moon and back when you want to, but that’s what I love about you. That’s what makes you, you, and I wouldn’t trade the world for any of that. And honestly, I’m a bit of a mess myself, so that makes the two of us.” He pauses for a second, then speaks up again. “And plus, you bring out the best in me, and for that, I’m grateful. For _you_, I’m grateful. This is a big step for the both of us, and it’s a big step I will gladly take in order for me to stay by your side from this point on.”

Jackson smiles, gently. “You always know what to say, don’t you?”

“That’s because I’m a man of many wisdoms,” Jinyoung quips.

Jackson responds to that with a snort, “Yeah, right. Man of many wisdoms my ass,” he laughs, quickly ducking away as Jinyoung reaches over to smack his arm.

“This is how you repay me after I tell you all of that?” he questions with a small pout, and Jackson shoots him a sly grin.

“I appreciate all you’ve said but you’ve also ruined the moment so that’s kind of on you,” he states, and Jinyoung leans even further over, trying to reach him.

“Why, you little—”

“It’s time to come back inside, you two!”

They both turn their heads around and sees Mark standing by the sliding glass door. “We have a long day ahead of us and we don’t want you both appearing on the alter with eye bags or something like that,” he warns before heading back inside, sliding the door shut behind him.

The two then glance at each other, and Jinyoung decides for the both of them that it’s time they retire to bed so they can wake up feeling refreshed for their big day ahead.

“Well, Jinyoung,” Jackson says as they head to their room, “If shit ever _does_ hit the fan, I’ll be counting for you to cover up for me,” he says, and Jinyoung lets out a pained, sigh.

“That is _not _what I meant when I made that promise!” he says.

“Can you two shut up with your squabble? You have plenty of time for that for the rest of your lives,” Jaebeom says, his head popping out of his shared room with Youngjae to give them a glare. “The kids are also asleep, I doubt they’d be pleased if they were woken up by you immature about-to-be-newly-weds,” he adds, referring to Yugyeom and Bambam who were in the other room.

“Oh, trust me, the two aren’t sleeping yet,” Mark chuckles as he makes his way to his own room, “I checked on them just then, they were giggling about who’s going to trip at the aisle and making bets on it,” he says, and Jinyoung rolls his eyes at that.

“Whatever, they’re men children for a reason,” Jackson mumbles. “How about another round of pre-marriage sex for the shits and giggles?” he says, grinning in Jinyoung’s direction.

“Jackson!” Jinyoung scolds, slapping Jackson’s arm, face flushed red.

“You’re disgusting,” Jaebeom comments as he shuts the door to his and Youngjae’s room. “Don’t wake us up if you’re going to do the deed!” he adds, loudly, for the both to hear.

“Being horny is a natural thing and needing a good dicking down is great and all, but just don’t be too loud or you’ll wake everyone up,” Mark chuckles, ducking from Jinyoung’s hand and quickly rushing to his room. The door shuts behind him and Jackson and Jinyoung are left standing in the hallway.

“So,” Jackson starts, “What do you say?”

Jinyoung sighs, slapping a palm against his forehead. “I can’t take back my promise now, can I?” he questions, and Jackson nods his head.

“Of course! You can’t take it back, not now, not ever,” the former answers, grabbing Jinyoung’s hand and dragging him into their room.

“I figured as much,” Jinyoung mumbles, disdainfully, as Jackson shuts the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> end note: for anyone who reads these notes and cares, i’m planning on doing a series for the hyung line but that will be out later on so i’ll be continuing to write random oneshots for now. i have the plot and everything thought out and i’m really excited to work on the series. 
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed this random piece of my rusty writing, as usual! uwu 
> 
> that was a shité ending, i'm sorry-


End file.
